1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a substrate processing apparatus, a control device thereof, and a control method thereof, and more particularly to a control device and a control method that provide improved in-plane uniformity during substrate processing.
2. Description of the Related Art
CVD and other substrate processing apparatuses have been conventionally used to form a film on a substrate by supplying a process gas onto the substrate. In such an instance, as the process gas is supplied continuously for a predetermined period of time while the substrate rotates, the rotation cycle of the substrate rarely affects in-plane uniformity during substrate processing.
In recent years, however, there has been an increasing demand for miniaturizing the film on the substrate so that the process gas is supplied intermittently for a short period of time. In this case, it is found that the relationship between the rotation cycle of the substrate and the supply cycle of the process gas affects the in-plane uniformity during substrate processing. The in-plane uniformity is particularly affected during a process to which an atomic layer deposition method (ALD method) is applied.